What You Learned
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: Norio has finish his training to be a proper Zooman and passed his final exam with flying colors. Kunimasa wants to find out how in control Norio really is. How will Norio hold up to his boyfriend's final exam? Yaoi Warning


Warning: This is rated M because of boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Love Pistols

Summary: Norio has finish his training to be a proper Zooman and passed his final exam with flying colors. Kunimasa wants to find out how in control Norio really is. How will Norio hold up to his boyfriend's _**final exam**_?

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**What You Learned**

"I passed my final exam!" Norio cheered, tears of happiness running down his flush face as he read the official letter of this exam results.

"Congratulations" Shiro smiled, before Yonekuni grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Where are you taking him, Yonekuni-senpai?" Norio asked, wondering why the alligator-zooman looked really pissed off.

"It's my mating season, Noririn, need I say more?" Yonekuni smirked before continuing towards his room with his wolf boyfriend in tow.

"Norio" a voice whisper in his ear before a pair of arms warped around him.

Norio turned around and embraced his boyfriend. The familiar feeling of being safe and comfortable washed over him as he nuzzled the crook of Kunimasa's neck. He loved the jaguar-zooman so much that it hurt some times.

"Kunimasa? Put me down" Norio wined half heartedly as Kunimasa tossed him over his shoulder.

Kunimasa didn't listen. He carried Norio to his room and tossed him on the bed. Norio sat up and looked at the heavyweight with confusion in his eyes. Kunimasa smiled as he closed the door behind him before joining the missing link.

"I want to see what you learned, Norio" Kunimasa said, gently pushing Norio to lay down on the bed.

"You want me to preform the "Substitute Soul" for you?" Norio asked as Kunimasa began petting his head.

"I want to see how good your control is" Kunimasa whimpered, removing Norio's shirt.

"My control? It's fine" Norio moaned as Kunimasa began to lick and nip his neck.

Kunimasa moved to Norio's right nipple, licking and sucking on it. He gave the left nipple the same treatment after the right was wet, hard, and red. Norio panted, moaned, and whimpered in pleasure as Kunimasa continued assaulting his sensitive skin.

"Kunimasa....Ahhhh!" Norio panted as his ears and tail appeared.

"So cute" Kunimasa muttered as he ran his hands over Norio's lower half.

Norio tugged on Kunimasa's shirt, trying to remove it. Kunimasa was releasing his pheromones, so it was a little hard for Norio to assert himself. Norio growled as he gave up trying to get the troublesome shirt off. Kunimasa chuckled at how cute Norio looked when he was flustered before removing his shirt.

"Not bad. Your control over your "True Soul" has improved since last time I did this" Kunimasa said as he kissed Norio.

Norio instantly opened his mouth to invite Kunimasa to explore. Kunimasa wasted no time, diving his tongue into Norio's mouth. He loved the way Norio tasted, slightly sweet with a hint of catnip from the tea that he loved drinking. He lapped at Norio's tongue, trying to get it to play. Norio final joined his tongue in an erotic dance with Kunimasa's after awhile.

Kunimasa moved one of his hands to the slight bulge that was forming in between Norio's legs. Norio broke the kiss as he moaned and gasped when Kunimasa rubbed his clothed member. Norio panted as a heated blush spread across his face. Kunimasa growled slightly, pleased with Norio's reaction.

"Kunimasa...please" Norio mewed, heat creeping into his groin.

"What do you want?" Kunimasa asked, wanting to torture his soon-to-be lover a bit. He could smell Norio releasing his own pheromones which made him pour out more of his.

"I want...I want you" Norio panted, arching his body against Kunimasa's hand.

"How bad do you want me?" Kunimasa peeled away Norio's jeans, revealing a part of black boxers.

"Please...I need..." Norio panted as Kunimasa licked his inner thighs.

Kunimasa purred as he continued teasing Norio. He was reacting just how Kunimasa imagined he would. It was the sexiest display in the world. Kunimasa knew he wouldn't last long if Norio didn't stop looking so fuckable.

"I wanna have sex, Kunimasa....Please, I want you inside me" Norio moaned, feeling his boxers removed and the cold air hit his heated member.

"How do you want it, Norio?" Kunimasa asked, removing his own pants to reveal his enormous erection before he started licking Norio's entrance.

"I don't know....Kunimasa...please" Norio continued to pant as Kunimasa positioned him onto his stomach.

"This may hurt a bit, but I promise that it'll get better" Kunimasa whispered in Norio's ear before burying his member into his little kitty.

"Kunimasa!" Norio yelled with tears in his eyes. He felt like he was being split in half. He cried as he could tell that his control over his "True Soul" was slipping.

Kunimasa licked Norio's shoulders, trying to soothe his lover. He didn't mean to hurt his kitten, but he had also forgot that Norio was still a virgin. Kunimasa let his "True Soul" out, knowing that it would help distract Norio a little.

"Kunimasa?" Norio looked to see the huge jaguar that was Kunimasa connect to him, "I'm alright now. Please contain yourself and move before I drive both of us insane"

Kunimasa was smiling lovingly at Norio went he reverted back to his physical form. He nuzzled and licked Norio's neck.

"I'm sorry. I got excited and forgot about your needs for a second. I didn't mean to hurt you" Kunimasa said, wrapping his arms around Norio's body.

"I'm fine now, Kunimasa. Please make me your's.... I'm so hot that I may go crazy" Norio said, as he noticed that Kunimasa's tail was out and swaying ever so slightly.

Kunimasa slowly pulled out before thrusting back into Norio, setting a steady rhythm. Norio let out a cry of pleasure when Kunimasa hit his prostate.

"Kunimasa! Ahhhh!" Norio cried out with a slight purr.

Kunimasa licked between Norio's shoulders as he thrust into his lover. He made sure to strike Norio's prostate each time, causing the missing link to scream in ecstasy.

"Kunimasa....Harder...Faster...Ah!" Norio said, his "True Soul" appearing and disappearing several times.

"Norio..." Kunimasa obeyed and sped up his pace.

"Kunimasa, I so close" Norio moaned before losing complete control over his "True Soul" finally.

Kunimasa purred before releasing control over his "True Soul" again. He bite down on the scruff of Norio's neck. Norio mewed in pleasure when he did this. He let out a loud yowl before releasing on the bed. His muscles clamped down on Kunimasa's member as he continued thrusting into him. Kunimasa let out a loud growled, from deep in his throat, as he released inside of Norio

Both Catamounts panted heavily as they came down from their highs. Kunimasa reverted back, but Norio didn't have the strength. Kunimasa smiled and gathered his lover in his arms. He knew Norio would be like this for awhile, so he cuddled him close.

"Not bad. You learned pretty well, but you still need practice with your control. I'll help you with that" Kunimasa muttered, kissing Norio's furry head.

Norio looked at him before licking his face a few time. Their eyes met and locked onto each others. A silent message was passed between them as they both let sleep overcome there bodies.

_**I love you no matter what happens**_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review ^_^


End file.
